Reflections
by joanna.kods1
Summary: Arthur ainda se lembrava de uma conversa que havia tido com Merlin sobre amores verdadeiros e como era difícil esquecê-los, mas só agora percebia como estava certo, se tudo continuasse da forma que estava, seria muito difícil ver a pequena sobrinha crescer ArMor.(Arthur e Morgause)


**Reflections**

**Autor(es): ****Jo_Kod's**

**Sinopse**

Arthur ainda se lembrava de uma conversa que havia tido com Merlin sobre amores verdadeiros e como era difícil esquecê-los, mas só agora percebia como estava certo, se tudo continuasse da forma que estava, seria muito difícil ver a pequena Ygraine crescer.

Sequela de Cold,

Argouse.

**Índice**

(Cap. 1) Souvenir

**(Cap. 1) Souvenir**

Arthur estava sozinho, claro com seus milhões de servos e três crianças, mas sozinho.

Das três crianças, duas eram filhos de sua irmã e uma a as própria, bem, o que se podia dizer era que o menino havia puxado a mãe e com três anos já se dava bem com a espada, tinha os cabelos bem negros como o pai e os olhos também, na verdade era a copia fiel de Merlin, sua fila, Ygraine, estava sentada em uma cadeira como uma perfeita dama, aprendendo a tecer e fiar junto da prima.

Ygraine tinha longos cabelos castanhos como os da mãe e olhos castanhos também, mas a pele era tão branca quanto à do pai, as mãos pequenas faziam um bom trabalho e já deixavam claro que a menina estaria pronta para se casar dentro de poucos anos, o que entristecia seu coração, como o de qualquer pai que se preocupa em soltar a filha em troca de acordos políticos.

Mas o que mais lhe intrigava era a filhinha de sua irmã, Morgause era idêntica a sua tia em aparência, os cabelos eram bem cuidados e cacheados como os da mãe, porem loiros como os da própria Morgause e olhos castanhos da mesma forma, por mais que dissessem que ela era parecida com Vivienne Le Fay, para Arthur ela sempre seria a pequena Morgause, fora isso as mãos eram pequenas e macias e a menina sim seria uma perfeita _lady_, mas, de novo, como Morgause era incrivelmente persuasiva.

- Pai – falou Ygraine do outro lado da sala – Acredito que vou deitar-me, o senhor poderia pedir que me avisassem quando Tio Merlin, mamãe e tia Morgana chegarem com a pequena Jeanna?

- Ainda há de demorar Ygrai, mas mandarei chama-la – respondeu Arthur.

A filha lhe fez uma pequena reverencia e lhe deu um beijo na testa – Boa noite meu pai.

- Boa noite pequena. – respondeu ele, pouco tempo depois da filha sair Morgause se levantou.

- Vossa graça, o senhor acredita que esta tudo bem com minha mãe e meu pai? – a pequena perguntou.

- Claro, Morgause, nada ira acontecer de errado com seus pais. – ele respondeu apesar de tudo aquela menininha o fascinava tinha certeza que seria uma bela mulher e que muitos exércitos se ergueriam a seu favor ou uns contra os outros por sua causa e queria apenas agradecer por não ter de viver para ver isso, ai estava mais uma semelhança com a irmã de Morgana, a pequena Morgause poderia trazer a ruína de reinos.

- Muito obrigada Vossa Graça – respondeu a menina – Boa noite tio Arthur – ela lhe beijo a bochecha e saiu.

Arthur imediatamente viajou, não havia como não se lembrar de Morgause, ele se lembrava de Morgause um pouco mais nova, em uma missão que havia feito a Uther tantos anos antes.

Não poderia ter mais de catorze anos quando fora subjulgar uma pequena aldeia de druidas, mas por algum motivo havia sido induzido a realizar uma ritual com uma sacerdotisa, não muito mais velha que ele.

Ele apenas queria que ela não fosse a Morgause, queria que fosse qualquer uma menos ela, na época não a conhecia, mas adorara adormecer entre os longos fios encaracolados de ouro que eram seus cabelos e olhar em seus olhos castanhos, quando acordara ao lado dela, depois que seus olhos se habituaram a luz e as lembranças lhe voltaram, a cariciou a face da bela bruxa ao seu lado e a luz solar que entrava pelas frestas da pequena caverna a tornavam ainda mais divina que na noite passada quando haviam sido deuses.

Agora se perguntava do porque de os deuses gostarem tanto de brincar com sua sanidade, pois logo agora que Morgause estava morta e enterrada, eles o mandavam essa pequena "anjinha" embrulhada em sedas.

Arthur se mexeu desconfortável na cama, não era algo que gostasse de lembrar-se e passara anos sem saber quem era aquela mulher loira que amara duas vezes em um único dia, sim, duas, pois não resistira quando a viu acordada e ela consentiu com cada movimento seu, de forma que nem mesmo Gwen fizera.

Claro que quando a vira, quando soubera seu nome quis tê-la novamente com aquele mesmo jeito, a forma como o passo gracioso fazia as saias se agitarem e mesmo vestida como um homem conseguiu arrebata-lo, mesmo sendo uma mulher conseguiu vencê-lo em um duelo corpo a corpo, coisa que poucos conseguiam.

Lembrava-se de cada pedaço do seu corpo e isso o fácil ficar em êxtase, queria poder toma-la novamente naquele dia, mas já eram outras pessoas, e por mais que fosse difícil admitir ela ofuscara Gwen, ofuscara a todas e parte de ir encontra-la na floresta fora na esperança de toma-la, claro que parte de si estava esperançoso em saber sobre a mãe, mas o que mais queria era ela.

Quando ela pediu que a seguisse e que Merlin ficasse, pensou que finalmente poderia matar a saudades dela, mas logo se deu conta que isso não aconteceria.

Quando voltou para casa e consequentemente a si, se deu conta que isso nunca aconteceria, mas ainda a desejava e sempre que a via seu coração parecia um quebra-cabeça, uma parte pertencia a Gwen e ao seu povo, mas ainda havia uma parte, aquela maldita parte que teimavam em chamar por Morgause.

E quando soube da sua morte, não pode evitar o pranto teimoso que insistia em cair toda vez que passava pela torre destruída, mas não podia se deixar ver, claro que Uther, pensando que Arthur chorava por sua meia-irmã, entendeu o choro, mas Gwen jamais poderia vê-lo derramar uma lágrima sequer e, apesar de vê-la soluçar durante anos por Lancelot, jamais a deixara saber de nada do que havia acontecido entre ele e Morgause, nem mesmo Merlin soube.

Depois de uma semana na fossa em que estava Arthur decidiu implodir aquele sentimento dentro de si, Morgause jamais havia o amado e ela mesma havia lhe dito isso, em um dia que se encontraram fora dos limites do castelo, ela lhe falara com todas as letras que era apenas uma questão carnal naquele dia a anos e que ela mesma jamais havia o amado.

Anos depois, em sua última batalha com Mordred ele havia lhe contado quem eram seus pais, o temível fruto daquela noite e por mais que doesse admitir, havia sido muito difícil mata-lo, era seu filho mesmo depois de tudo e para piorar ainda com Morgause.

Depois de muito bater aquelas informações e lembranças em sua mente acabou adormecendo tudo o que havia falado com Merlin sobre verdadeiros era verdade e ele sabia por experiencia própria.

Morgause sabia que ele havia ficado destroçado, mas se entregar a esse amor de anos não era seguro, precisava se afastar, pelo bem de seu povo, de sua irmã e de sua própria sanidade.

Ele saiu com a cabeça erguida como o verdadeiro príncipe que era, mas ela sabia que no fundo seria difícil para ele como estava sendo para ela e ela sabia disso por causa da pequena lágrima iluminada pelo sol em sua face, mas ele jamais saberia, pois ele não vira as lágrimas que correra antes e aquelas que escapavam agora, enquanto o via partir sem olhar para trás.

**FIM**


End file.
